Lord of the FliesWeasley Style
by Maethorwen of Atlantis
Summary: The Weasley’s get stuck on an island. Ridiculousness and hilarity ensue.
1. Version 1

**Lord of the Flies-Weasley Style**

Summary: The Weasley's get stuck on an island. Ridiculousness and hilarity ensue.

Disclaimer: None of the familiar stuff is mine.

Author's note: This story was written a few years ago and I just found it again so I decided to post it. It is meant to be funny. It is meant to be making fun of just about every character. It was one of those stories that came about due to a long bus ride and several very bored teenagers who had just been forced to read Lord of the Flies and thought it would be funny to do a majorly ridiculous Weasley version. Two versions were written because we couldn't agree on just one ending.

_______________

Version 1

"Come on everyone! We don't want to be late," Arthur Weasley said.

Arthur, Molly, Percy, Ron, Ginny and the twins gathered around the portkey and were off. Only they didn't arrive where they wanted to be. After explorations were completed it was determined that they were on a deserted island and couldn't apparate off. Molly decided it was time to find food. They found plenty of fruits, nuts and edible plants. Molly made a fruit soup and a nut and plant salad for lunch.

Fred and George grinned at each other mischievously. They snuck a new invention of theirs into Percy's soup.

Percy quickly turned into a wild man. He got up and ran into the jungle. He made a spear out of a fallen tree branch. The he smeared mud on his face. He then went pygmy puff hunting. He was so loud and crazy he scared all the pygmy puffs away.

_______________

The twins found a dry cave and began to experiment with the plants on the island. They attempted to make a bomb out of plants that would cover everything with annoying, sticky leaves.

"This will be our best yet," George said.

"I must agree," Fred said.

"Why thank you," George said.

They continued their experimenting. They looked up and saw a mud covered Percy carrying a spear and running passed their cave screaming. The twins laughed evilly.

_______________

Ron had found a cave also, but it was wet and water dripped everywhere. Every time he heard a noise her pointed his wand in that direction.

'Who cares if I'm underage. This place is dangerous and creepy.' Ron thought.

_______________

Ginny found a tree and climbed up into it. She looked out over the ocean.

'Harry will came save me. I'll just sit here in this tree 'til he comes.' Ginny thought.

She looked down and saw wild man Percy running after some pygmy puffs. She grabbed a coconut from the tree next to hers and threw it at his head.

"IDIOT!" She yelled.

He ignored her and kept running.

'When Harry comes to save me I'll tell him to leave Percy here.' She thought.

_______________

Arthur wandered around the island. He stumbled across a rubber ducky. He was absolutely fascinated by the rubber duck. He ran back to the shore as fast as he could. He made a little pool on the shore and filled it with water. He floated the duck in it. He watched in fascination as the duck floated in the little pool. He sat there for hours just watching the duck float.

_______________

Molly gathered more fruits, nuts and plants for dinner. She had a fire going on the shore where she was cooking. She planned meals for however long they would be there.

'We can't have anyone starving now can we?' Molly thought.

_______________

For five days they went on like this on the island. Ginny was beginning to think Harry would never come of her. Fred and George had created several new items for their shop. Arthur was still studying the rubber duck. Ron was still afraid of the cave. And Percy was still hunting pygmy puffs with his spear.

This was what Harry arrived to. He had come by portkey. He followed the sounds of explosions to the twins. From there, the three of them found Ron. They continued on to find Molly and Arthur. Ginny jumped out of her tree and came running to Harry. Harry pushed her off.

"Uh Ginny, Hermione and I are dating," Harry told her.

She threw herself on the ground in despair.

"Let's get out of here, "The twins said.

Before they left, Fred and George climbed trees and threw dungbombs at Percy's head. Percy and Ginny were left on the island.

THE END


	2. Version 2

**Lord of the Flies-Weasley Style**

Version 2

"Come on everyone! We don't want to be late," Arthur Weasley said.

Arthur, Molly, Percy, Ron, Ginny and the twins gathered around the portkey and were off. Only they didn't arrive where they wanted to be. After explorations were completed it was determined that they were on a deserted island and couldn't apparate off. Molly decided it was time to find food. They found plenty of fruits, nuts and edible plants. Molly made a fruit soup and a nut and plant salad for lunch.

Fred and George grinned at each other mischievously. They snuck a new invention of theirs into Percy's soup.

Percy quickly turned into a wild man. He got up and ran into the jungle. He made a spear out of a fallen tree branch. The he smeared mud on his face. He then went pygmy puff hunting. He was so loud and crazy he scared all the pygmy puffs away.

________________________

The twins found a dry cave and began to experiment with the plants on the island. They attempted to make a bomb out of plants that would cover everything with annoying, sticky leaves.

"This will be our best yet," George said.

"I must agree," Fred said.

"Why thank you," George said.

They continued their experimenting. They looked up and saw a mud covered Percy carrying a spear and running passed their cave screaming. The twins laughed evilly.

________________________

Ron had found a cave also, but it was wet and water dripped everywhere. Every time he heard a noise he pointed his wand in that direction.

'Who cares if I'm underage. This place is dangerous and creepy.' Ron thought.

Apparently he never thought to just leave the cave and find a new one.

________________________

Ginny found a tree and climbed up into it. She looked out over the ocean.

'Harry will come save me. I'll just sit here in this tree 'til he comes.' Ginny thought.

She looked down and saw wild man Percy running after some pygmy puffs. She grabbed a coconut from the tree next to hers and threw it at his head.

"IDIOT!" She yelled.

He ignored her and kept running.

'When Harry comes to save me I'll tell him to leave Percy here.' She thought.

________________________

Arthur wandered around the island. He stumbled across a rubber ducky. He was absolutely fascinated by the rubber duck. He ran back to the shore as fast as he could. He made a little pool on the shore and filled it with water. He floated the duck in it. He watched in fascination as the duck floated in the little pool. He sat there for hours just watching the duck float.

________________________

Molly gathered more fruits, nuts and plants for dinner. She had a fire going on the shore where she was cooking. She planned meals for however long they would be there.

'We can't have anyone starving now can we?' Molly thought.

________________________

For five days they went on like this on the island. Ginny was beginning to think Harry would never come for her. Fred and George had created several new items for their shop. Arthur was still studying the rubber duck. Ron was still afraid of the cave. And Percy was still hunting pygmy puffs with his spear.

This was what Harry arrived to. He came on a broomstick with a large cage to rescue the Weasleys. He followed the sounds of explosions to the twins. From there, the three of them found Ron. They continued on to find Molly and Arthur. Ginny jumped out of her tree and came running to Harry. Harry pushed her off.

"Let's get out of here," The twins said.

Harry gathered all of them except Percy into the cage. Before they left, Fred and George climbed trees and threw dungbombs at Percy's head.

While they were flying Ginny said, "Oh Harry, I knew you would come rescue me!"

"Uh Ginny, Hermione and I are dating," Harry told her.

She threw herself to the bottom of the cage in despair. Harry pushed a button and the bottom of the cage opened and Ginny fell out. She found a piece of wood floating and grabbed hold of it. She floated back to the island and was left there with Percy.

THE END


End file.
